Pokemon Adventures: Mark's Story
by SailorMarble14
Summary: For my friend Saveraedae. Mark is a young trainer from Pallet Town wishing one day to become the very best. One day, after saving his brother, Leon, he is given a Pokemon from Prof. Oak and is ready to challenge the gyms. On the way he meets his rival Ashley, his rival, and Lilly, a mysterious creepy girl. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy (Late) NEW YEAR!**

 **A New Year, means New STORIES!**

 **So I asked my friend Saveraedae, an animator and the creator of The Mark Side, if I could use her characters for a fanfic, and she gave me the okay! So here is a fanfic for her, for being a great friend and just because I feel so nice to do this for her.**

 **Also this new year I have fanfics for my friends, one is on their FNAF AU, so it will be diffrent then my AU.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon and The Mark Side belong to their rightful owners. Story belongs to me**

* * *

I Choose You! Part 1

Pallet Town. The town where journeys start, and legends are made. And one of those stories start with a young boy wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers outside playing with some wild Pokemon. The boy glared at a female Nidoran looking at the ground.

"I got you now." He said. He slowly creeps up to it, till he stepped on a stick, catching the Nidoran's attention. The Nidoran ran off, making the young boy chase after it. Once he did he had a run in with some wild pokemon. The pokemon were glaring at him.

"Uh nice little Pokemon." The kid said, nervously laughing and backing away. The pokemon jumped to the attack, making the young boy run away. The kid ran as fast as he can, till he tripped on the ground. The pokemon jumped ready to attack him, until some purple bubbles came and hit the pokemon.

Most of the pokemon ran away, while a few stayed behind to battle. "Quick! Fiore, let's use Acid once more!" An older boy yelled.

He almost looked like the younger boy, only taller, and wore a grey cap with a black pokeball on it, a grey t-shirt with a red vest over it, jeans, a black band, and tennis shoes. He and his Oddish, named Fiore spit out more of his Acid attack, and made the wild pokemon run away. The kid looked up at the older one, and smiled.

"Thanks big brother!" He cheered, but the big brother didn't look too happy seeing his little brother. The kid chuckled nervously, and stood up facing his brother.

"Leon!" The big brother growled.

Leon looked down seeing his brother is upset. "Sorry Mark."

Mark and his Oddish looked at each other, with the later giving him a cute smile and cry to tell him to forgive his brother. "Listen Leon, your still young, you don't have a Pokemon or even a trainer yet." Mark said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to play with the Pokemon." Leon said.

"Well wild Pokemon are dangerous, and I'm not letting you get hurt again." Mark scolded. He looked down remembering seeing a pokemon attack Leon. "Never again." He thought as he and Leon went back home.

The next morning, Mark and Fiore were still asleep in bed. Mark hugged his Oddish tight until he heard a knock on the door. "Mark. Oddish." A women's voice called out. Mark pulled the covers over him, groaning. "Mark, come on. Wake up." She said shaking her son.

"Give us 5 more minutes." Mark groaned. The woman, his mother named Darcy sighed.

"Come on Mark, Professor Oak wants to see you." Darcy said again.

Mark slowly gets up facing his mother. "What do you mean he wants to see me?" He asked.

Darcy smiled. "He saw your battle yesterday when saving Leon." She explained.

Mark's eyes widen. "He saw me?" He asked. Darcy nodded.

"Yes, and he wants you to get a Pokemon from him." Darcy explained.

"Wow." Mark said smiling picturing the three starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle with him and Fiore. Mark quickly gets up from bed, gets changed into his outfit from yesterday, and starts setting up his bag.

Fiore wakes up seeing Mark put on his bag and grabs him and they run out the door, and go the Professor Oak's lab. When he got there, he saw a huge mess, and a Tiny Turtle Pokemon running out of the lab.

"Wait! Squirtle!" An old man yelled. He caught his breath and looked at the young boy staring at him.

"Sir, are you ok?" Mark asked.

"Ah you must been Markus Reed." The man said. "Hi. I'm Professor Oak!"

Mark smiled. "Hi, Professor, just call me Mark, and this is Fiore my Oddish."

Fiore cheered happily with a smile.

"I see. Mark, I've saw your battling skills yesterday, and I think your ready to start with one of my Pokemon to start your journey." Professor Oak said.

"Really?" Mark asked.

Professor Oak nodded. "However, my Squirtle ran off, and I need you to help me catch it." He said.

Mark frowned and sighed. "Alright then." He said. He and Fiore ran into Route 1 to look for Squirtle. "Squirtle" Where are you!" Mark called out. Fiore the Oddish looked around as well, staring at a small pair of eyes. Fiore tilted his head, and suddenly, the Squirtle came out of the bushes and ran out. "There it is!" Mark yelled. "Get it!"

The two started to run towards the Squirtle only to be faced to face by a female trainer. She wore a blue outfit, a dark grey skirt, and small brown boots. Her hair was dark blonde, and she wore a grey Bennie with a pink pokeball stitched on. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Y-yes." Mark stuttered, standing there looking at the girl, a slight blush appearing on his face.

The girl glared at his expression. "Hey!" She yelled again. "What are you looking at?!" She asked.

Mark chuckled. "N-Nothing." He said with a goofy expression.

The girl glared, and slapped Mark straight in the face. Fiore gasped, and glared at the girl, only to be faced by a Charmander. Fiore shivered and ran to Mark's side. Mark touched his cheek, and glared at the girl. "Hey what was that for!?" He yelled.

"For staring at me you perv!" The girl yelled.

"Hey this perv has a name! Mark!" Mark yelled. This earned another slap to the face.

"And the girl slapping you is named Ashley, and I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer around." Ashley said.

Mark scoffed as he stood up. "Well I'm Mark, and I'm going to be the best trainer as well!" Mark yelled.

Ashley smirked at the boy. "Heh. Well how about battle me, and we'll see who's the better trainer around here."

Mark smirked. "Alright then." He said. "Fiore!" Mark yelled. Fiore looked up and ran to Mark facing the battle. When Fiore saw Ashley's Charmander, Fiore just shook in fear, and in its eyes saw the fire, giving it a flashback of the past. A forest fire.

"Fiore!" Mark yelled, though Fiore didn't hear it. "Fiore!" Fiore snapped out of it, only to see Ashley's Charmander coming right at it with a Scratch attack. Fiore dogged it, and started to focus on the battle.

"Fiore! Let's use Acid!" Mark commanded.

Fiore spit out some acid attack, but Charmander dogged it, and used its Ember attack. Fiore missed it, and started shaking in fear.

"Fiore?! What's wrong with you!" Mark yelled seeing Fiore freak out like that.

"Well you should know, Mark." Ashley said. "Your Oddish is a grass-type, which is not really good against a fire-type like mine." She explained.

Mark glared at Ashley and glared at Fiore. "Fiore! Come on I know you can do this!" He yelled. Fiore looked down and went back to the battle. "Alright Fiore, Sleep Powder!" Mark commanded.

Fiore sighed and released his sleep powder attack and Charmander. Charmander blew it away with its ember attack, and used Metal Claw and Fiore was down.

"Fiore!" Mark yelled. Fiore was down on the ground shaking from the attack.

"Now! Charmander let's finish this!" Ashley yelled. Her Charmander went up and used its Ember attack on Fiore.

"Fiore!" Mark yelled.

Then suddenly, a water gun appeared, distinguishing the fire. Ashley and Mark looked confused and saw the same Squirtle Mark saw glaring at Charmander.

"Squirtle?" Mark asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is guys! The next part/chapter to the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the characters they belong to my best friend Saveraedae.**

* * *

I Choose You Part 2

Squirtle turned to face Mark, giving him a smile. Mark stared at Squirtle and gave it a smile. "Alright then Squirtle, ready to go!?" He asked.

"Squirtle!"

Ashley was shocked and surprised seeing a wild Squirtle go to Mark like that. But, that wasn't the point now, the point is that the battle has to continue no matter what. "Where not giving up that easily! Charmander lets go!" Ashley yelled.

"Charmander!"

Mark and Squirtle looked at each other and nodded ready to battle Ashley and her Charmander. "Alright! Squirtle! Let's use Bubble!"

Squirtle let out a blast of floating bubbles giving it a super effect on Ashley's Charmander, causing it to fall on the ground. Charmander quickly got up, shaking it off. "Quickly Charmander use Metal Claw!" Ashley commanded.

Charmander's claws started to glow and ran towards Squirtle.

"Quick Squirtle, doge, and use Bubble once more!" Mark commanded.

Squirtle missed the Metal Claw and used Bubble again knocking out Ashley's Charmander. "Charmander, no!" Ashley yelled.

Mark cheered and hugged his Squirtle tight. "Awesome job Squirtle you did great!" He cheered. Squirtle ran to him, and he hugged Mark tight. Ashley put Charmander back into her pokeball, and glared at Mark. Mark looked up at Ashley who walked up to him with a glare.

"You know you did great for your first battle against me." Ashley said. "But that doesn't mean the next time we meet, you'll be the winner." Ashley bumped Mark out of her away and walked to the next city. Mark glared at Ashley, and turned around walking back to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak, and show him that Squirtle is safe and sound.

"Mark thank you for finding Squirtle for me." Professor Oak said.

Mark smiled. "No problem. I was glad to help, and besides it was Squirtle who saved me." He explained with a smile.

"Really?" Professor Oak asked.

Mark nodded and explained about the battle with Ashley earlier. Professor Oak was shocked at Mark seeing whom the person was he battled with. "I'm impressed with you Mark, Ashley was a starting trainer just a few days ago, I thought it would be a while for you to defeat." He explained.

Mark looked down and was surprised he defeated a strong trainer. Suddenly the Squirtle from before went to Mark, making him smile and hug it. Professor Oak smiled and went to him. "I see Squirtle is attached to you."

"Yeah, he's a very cool pokemon." Mark replied.

"How about bringing Squirtle along with you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Really?" Mark asked. Professor Oak nodded, and Squirtle went in Mark's arms. "Awesome! Squirtle you and I are going to have a big adventure together!" He cheered.

Squirtle and Fiore cheered seeing the two will be on a journey together. Professor Oak grabbed a Pokedex and a couple of pokeballs for him. "These are for you Mark, it will help you be a stronger trainer, and have many different team members along the way." Professor Oak explained.

"Wow thanks." Mark said getting the pokeballs and pokedex.

"Your welcome." Professor Oak said.

Later at night, Mark was packing up his stuff for his journey tomorrow. Leon was sitting on his bed looking down because he won't know when his brother will come back. "How long will you be gone?" Leon asked.

"Don't know." Mark said not looking at his little brother.

"Will you come to visit?" Leon asked again.

"Not sure." Mark replied.

"Could you answer my question by looking at me!?"

Mark stopped packing and looked at Leon. "What's wrong Leon?" He asked putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Leon looked down. "I'm going to miss you." He said. He hugged Mark tight putting his face on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh Leon." Mark said. "I'm going to come back and visit you, I just don't know when." Leon looked down again. Mark frowned.

"I wish I can come with you." Leon said.

Mark gave a small smile. "Leon I promise, when you get older, you and I will travel together, but you need to stay home with mom." He explained.

Leon sighed. "I know."

Mark sighed and gave his brother a hug. Then their mother came into the room. "Leon, come on you have to go to bed." She said.

"Okay." Leon said looking down. "But could I sleep with big brother tonight?" He asked.

Darcy smiled. "Of course." Leon smiled and lied down on Mark's bed. Mark chuckled seeing Leon on his bed. Darcy faced her oldest son, and hugged him tight. "Please be safe."

Mark smiled. "I will." He said. Darcy hugged him, and left his room so he could go to bed. He slept next to Leon, and fell asleep. Tomorrow he's going to be a trainer.

As Mark left his house, the next morning, and back on Route 1 he cheered and jumped around like an idiot finally starting his pokemon journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have three stories up for you guys tonight! And here is one of them.**

 **I was having a boring day yesterday, and I thought to make it non-boring I would work on some fanfics have them up. I had to finish one other before posting this along with one other story, but here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Mark they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Pokemon Adventures Mark Story Chapter 3

Mark just came to Viridian City, and smelled the warm air of a new city. His team also smelled the warm air and quickly left Viridian City to the Viridian Forest. When they past the forest the team passed a sign that said:

 **BEWARE!**

 **WILD PIKACHU LIVE IN THESE FOREST**

 **BE CAREFUL!**

 _ **Also, have a rock, ground-type with you to be safe**_

The last sign was written with a red marker, which seemed to be put in after the sign was made. But it didn't matter to Mark and his team because they ignored it.

"Ok team!" Mark said. He saw his team faced him with a smile on their face. "Where on our way to battle the first gym leader, so let's do some training!" He cheered. Oddish and squirtle just stood there staring at him not because of his attitude, but because there was no pokemon for them to battle on sight. Mark looked around and saw there was no pokemon around for his pokemon to battle. "Oh right, you need to battle with other pokemon in order to train you two."

Mark looked around the forest to see if he could find a pokemon for his team to fight. In the bushes he saw a pair of yellow ears sticking out. Mark faced his squirtle, who he named Shelly and back at the pair of ears. "Shelly use bubble!"

Shelly then used bubble on the bushes and out came a yellow mouse pokemon from the bushes squeaking in surprise.

"Wow! A pikachu!" Mark cheered. "I've always wanted to catch one when I became a trainer!" However, this pikachu, when she first saw Mark had this cold demeanor in her eyes. Then the pikachu used its thundershock on Mark and his team. The pikachu then ran off laughing and sticking her tongue out at Mark. "Wow!" Mark said as he coughed up some smoke from the shock

Later, Mark was walking around the forest in hopes to get out of here. Mark then saw another pikachu eating a berry on the ground. "Ok team here's the plan. Fiore, think you can use poison powder on the pikachu?" Mark asked. Fiore nodded and went to the pikachu. The pikachu got scared of Fiore and ran away. Fiore just smiled at her fail at her trainer.

Mark was near the exit and smiled seeing her got out of the forest. "Finally! Were out of here!" He yelled. Being in this forest got him attacked by a pikachu and multiple bug type pokemon, and was stuck in an infinite maze, but now they can leave the woods and go to the next city.

"Pika!" A voice called out.

"Oh no." Mark whispered. He and his team turned around and saw the same pikachu that attacked him glaring at him. "Uh." Mark chuckled nervously. "Hi there pikachu." He said. Pikachu slowly started to walk towards him. "Don't hurt me!" He yelled protecting himself.

However, pikachu didn't shock him instead it sniffed his leg and nuzzled on it. "Huh?" Mark was confused with the change of pikachu's behavior. Mark kneeled down next to pikachu and gave it a pet on the head. "Aren't you a cutie," pikachu replied with a squeak from the pet. "I'm guessing you shocked us because you were scared?" Mark asked.

Pikachu nodded starting to feel bad for hurting Mark and the rest of his team. "Aww its okay little one." He said petting the pikachu more. Mark smiled with an idea, "Pikachu?" He asked making the mouse pokemon look up at him. "Want to join me and my team?" He asked holding a pokeball.

Pikachu smiled at her new trainer and nodded. There was a huge smile on her face and her bouncing around. "I'll take that as a yes." Mark tapped the pokeball on pikachu and after three clicks she was caught. "Alright! Pikachu is ours!" Mark cheered with a smile.

After that he ran out of the forest in glee holding the pokeball with his new pokemon. Shelby and Fiore stood there in shock seeing how their trainer just left them in the woods.

"Squirtle." Shelby said, which meant 'wanna go after him?'

"Oddish. Odd." Fiore replied, meaning. 'Yep. Let's go.' And the two pokemon followed their trainer.

Mark finally made it out of the woods and on his way to Pewter City. He looked around the city, and saw the gym. Once he opened the door he was greeted by a man.

"Welcome to my gym." The gym leader, named Brock said. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready!" Mark said holding his pokeball in hand.


End file.
